


Koniec

by xwolfandbear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers:Endgame, Avengers:Koniec Gry, M/M, Spoilers, Stony - Freeform, przepraszam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwolfandbear/pseuds/xwolfandbear
Summary: Hej nie umiem robić opisów i tytułów.Generalnie to nie czytajcie jeśli nie oglądaliście Endgame bo no :))))))))





	Koniec

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER
> 
>  
> 
> Pożegnanie Steve'a z Tonym::))))))))))
> 
> playlista przez którą to krótkie coś zostało stworzone: https://open.spotify.com/user/lastelff/playlist/6qoTZUmIGDYDWiSp1pZXjG?si=syC_11QcQtu--r_bhsP8jQ

W momencie, gdy Pepper odciągnęła panikującego Petera na bok, Steve upadł na kolana. Próbował zachować powagę, wejść w tryb Kapitana Ameryki. Nie potrafił. Nie w tej chwili. W amoku wyszukiwał ciepłego ciała, na policzkach czuł gorące łzy.  
\- Tony, proszę! - Jego głos drżał, nie mógł nad nim zapanować. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie wygraną.   
Zaczął rozpaczliwie, żenująco szlochać, gdy na swojej twarzy poczuł chłodną dłoń. Wtedy właśnie postanowił się poddać. O ile coś, co tak naprawdę było instynktowną, wspieraną przez emocję akcją można nazwać postanowieniem.   
Rzucił się na mężczyznę, coraz głośniej płacząc. Nie zważał na to, że tuż obok znajdowała się żona Tony'ego, że nikt o jego uczuciach nie wiedział. Stracił już tyle czasu, tyle możliwości. Nie mógł przepuścić tych ostatnich minut. Miał nadzieję, że Iron Man się z tego wyliże, ale w głębi siebie wiedział, że tym razem się nie uda.  
\- Tony, - złapał między dłonie głowę ukochanego, która zaczęła już opadać. Złączył z nim swoje spojrzenie. Widok zmęczonych, powoli zamykających się, przepięknych brązowych oczu wydobył z niego kolejny szloch. - przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko. Błagam, wybacz mi - mamrotał niczym mantrę mającą utrzymać mężczyznę przy życiu. W myślach przeklinał siebie i los. To on powinien znajdować się w tym stanie, to on na to zasłużył. Gdyby tylko nie był tak cholernie słaby, gdyby tylko znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu i odpowiednim czasie. Tony stałby wtedy cały i zdrowy razem z Pepper, później wróciłby do swojej cudownej córeczki. Nikt by nie płakał, młody chłopak z Queens nie wyrywałby się z objęć ubranej w niebieską zbroję kobiety. Steve nie miał nikogo, kto darzyłby go jakimkolwiek uczuciem. Może Samowi byłoby trochę przykro, później świat byłby w fałszywej żałobie po swym kochanym obrońcy, Kapitanie Ameryce. Po kilku dniach wszyscy przeszliby do porządku dziennego, wszystko skończyłoby się dobrze. Ale nie, Tony musiał zgrywać pierdolonego bohatera. Steve szczerze go za to nienawidził.  
\- Cap, Steve, - usłyszał cichy, przepełniony bólem głos, zupełnie niepodobny do mężczyzny, którego znał. Otrząsnął się z myśli, całą swoją uwagę skupił na brunecie. Starł z jego policzków łzy, których wcześniej nie zauważył. Zaszlochał, widząc przed sobą delikatny uśmiech. Niesiony emocjami zbliżył się do Starka, aż wreszcie poczuł jego usta na swoich. W tamtym momencie zapomniał o Pepper, o ich córce. Sama Pepper też im nie przerwała. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką biliardera. Musiała wiedzieć.  
Blondyn wiedział, że Tony nie ma dużo energii, więc gdy na jego szyi znalazła się dłoń, serce Steve'a zabiło szybciej. Chciał, by ta chwila nigdy się nie kończyła. Wiedział bowiem, że w innym przypadku będzie to ich ostatni kontakt. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, by ich ciała się stykały. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu przekaże Tony'emu wszystkie swoje uczucia, że bez słów wytłumaczy, jak bardzo żałuje wszystkiego, co się stało. Jak bardzo nienawidzi siebie za bycie tchórzem, idiotą, aroganckim dupkiem. W tamtym momencie znienawidził fakt, że zmianą przeszłości nie da się zmienić teraźniejszości, że życie nie jest Powrotem do Przeszłości.   
Niestety, czasu nie dało się zatrzymać ani zmienić, a Tony z każdą chwilą słabł coraz bardziej. Obydwoje płakali bez dźwięku. Na ich policzkach przybywało łez, ale żaden nie chciał przerwać tego jedynego i ostatniego momentu. Gdy brunet przestał mieć siłę, aby się ruszać, Steve przerwał pocałunek i z rozpaczą ponownie spojrzał ukochanemu w oczy, prawie całkowicie pozbawione życia.  
\- Tony, proszę, nie rób mi tego, kocham cię idioto, masz żonę, córkę, cały świat. Nie możesz nas zostawić, błagam. - Miał nadzieję, że przez płacz nikt, oprócz Tony'ego nie będzie w stanie go zrozumieć. - Tony... - poczuł na swoim ramieniu metalową dłoń, zapewne należącą do Pepper, jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Nie mógł. Była jeszcze szansa, Tony mógł się wylizać, Strange mógł mu pomóc!  
\- Steve, to koniec - usłyszał cichy, przepełniony smutkiem głos. Zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej, głośniej. Przyciągnął jeszcze ciepłe ciało Tony'ego do siebie. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Chciał przestać istnieć, nie miał już nic. Stracił wszystko i to w dodatku ze swojej winy.


End file.
